Naruto, Story of Mao and Kana: The leaf's elite
by authorarrow
Summary: WAIT! THIS IS NOT JUST ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THE SAME OLD CHARACTERS!   It is years past the fourth war, and the new generation brings new shinobi with unique jutsu.  the villages are stirring with rumors of the returning clan wars erupt under an evil plot!


Naruto:

The next Generation:

Episode 1.

Graduation Day

It was an arid and very hot day. The streets of the leaf were bustling full with voices and, more importantly, bodies. It was these masses that barred the way of Kana, he sighed and stepped into the shade of a stand, and he wove a quick sign and melted into the shops shadows. He couldn't afford to be late. Today he became a leaf gennin, and as a member of the Nara clan, he could manipulate shadows, but Kana was not like most of them, he was always a misfit. . He separated from the school's shadow and meandered into his room. He wasn't like other Nara clan members because he was the son of the Reikan clan as well, but as his father died in battle when he was an infant, the leaf village shrouded his father from the public and named him a Nara. It was obvious that he was not pure blooded though. Shikamaru, the clan's leader, was always scrawny and unlike all Nara descendants, Kana was tall and pale, but also pretty built. Some said he resembled his father, but only elders knew the truth. Though until he was tested for the shadow jutsu it was never apparent that he was out of his environment. He couldn't weave his own shadow, but unlike most, could use them to travel and meld. He was a misfit all the same, son of a near-dead ninja clan. His father's clan never committed to the village life, they were renegades and powerful ninja who lived traveling, and collecting power as they went. Their jutsu was unequalled; some say it is related to that of the Uchiha clan. Reikan were born with strange black marks on their palms, like that of the Uchiha tear drop spirals. When a Reikan touches another ninja, he can permanently steal chakra. So like an Uchiha genjutsu, the Reikan can manipulate another's chakra, but to a greater extend, even mold another's power and obtain their chakra and expand their own storage capacity. That is why he was not allowed to tell the truth. It was a forbidden jutsu. Kana sat down in his seat in the middle row. He wasn't too much bigger than his classmates, but compared to his cousin, Garran, who sat napping in front of him, he was clearly not a Nara. Kana gazed down at his palms. He tugged the hand wraps loose and saw the blade-like black tears and watched them rotate inward so their points met in the center. He felt the chakra flow through the room. His hands smelt the different colors and feels. What scared most about his clan was not only their battle strength, but their sensory powers as well. His favorite smell was that of Samara. She had a sweetish spice to hers. Like cinnamon and lavender, he wasn't sure why, but her chakra felt like a blend of different flavors that fit somehow. The Byakugan and her own flavor of personality were what made Samurai so offset and yet well fit; it was as if her chakra was a puzzle made from two puzzles that somehow worked. He was jolted from his daydream as he felt the Byakugan probe his own radar. Samara turned slightly and eyed Kana. She couldn't have known the source to his ability. He thought. She sighed and went back to reading her book. Kana re-wrapped his palms. Just then, a very old Iruka sensei stepped into the class room. His gray hair was back in the same pony-tail style and his scratched headband was tight on his forehead as he addressed the class. "Today we'll be taking our final exams and hopefully become a new generation of leaf ninja." The whole room was cast in boredom as they took their written tests, except Mao. Mao hated the theries and thought that it took to do tests and make plans. He also was the only one in the room who wasn't born in the village; he was born in the small hut near the ninja tool shop, and raised there. He wanted to prove through hard work, that he didn't need a clan or powerful ninjutsu. But, these tests were not what he thought were going to stop his dream. What are the side effects of shadow clone re-absorption? He never learned how to use shadow clones! He never even studied the history of the leaf, but at least he knew about Orochimaru and the death of the third hokage. His mother was taken hostage by sound ninja and massacred. His father also died trying to save her. By the time the test was over, Mao was satisfied that he'd passed with an average score. His vast knowledge of ninja tools and their use glided him through the mechanics, but the jutsu was a block. Kana smiled to himself. The test was hard, but not the nightmare that it was supposed to be. He flexed his ankles and felt the desk stiffness. Now was the fun part, the battle testing scenario. Of course, they would have to sit throughout the clone tests and transformation test, but it was the battle scenario that Kana wanted to start. "Alright, students, time to take the basic ninjutsu test, line up over by the wall and when I say, transform into me and make a clone." The students did as they were told and things went normally until it was Mao's turn. His transformation went perfect as he became the spitting image of Iruka, but his clone had ten arms and its face looked more like Mao's than his sensei's. Iruka shook his head and went on. When the other students were all lined up to go outside, Iruka Sensei pulled Mao over to the side. "You remind me of a past student. He was very gutsy and loved the leaf village as much as everyone else, but he was weak at his jutsu, his clones came out as faded, boneless versions and he almost failed, but his guts stuck though and he became a master at the shadow cloning jutsu. Do you know who he is?" Mao frowned. "Um, sorry Sensei, I don't know." he said, confused. "Well you should! It's Naruto, our eighth hokage!" Iruka joked; patting Mao's back and gesturing for him to join the others outside. Now the Combat test would begin. The students drew a number and set into groups of three to parallel their real gennin squads. Kana was grouped with two girls, Aiko and Azami, and they were like non-related twins. Aiko specialized in genjutsu, and Azami, in taijutsu it was no wonder that Kana would join them because of his ninjutsu and abilities. Though they seemed like a good team stat-wise, the two girls were too bright and giddy for him, and he was too quiet for them to bother including him in their group. Mao, was paired with a member of the Inuzuka clan and his ninja hound as well as a girl named Kamchi who used the rare wood style that she inherited from her father Yamato. The other ninja candidates were grouped and it was time to enter training area #34. Iruka stood tall on a fence pole near the gate to give instructions. "It's time to start our Combat simulation. There are three rules. One: only use the kunai knives that are dulled and same for senbon, and shuriken. Two: no lethal ninjutsu, only use your normal attacks, and anyone who forfeits is forfeited, so that means no false calls and deceptions. Three: the last team standing will be given twenty extra credit points to their overall grade. Other teams will be scored according to how long they lasted and other skills…GO!" Iruka shouted as the gates opened and the students scattered. The training area simulated a small village. There were buildings and houses scattered in the forest's center clearing. Kana's squad quickly decided to stick in the woods and hide. Meanwhile, Mao and his team were confronted in the town square by a group of other ninja. The team's new leader stood tall over Mao and his companions. His hair was red and thick and he wore a padded set of armor. "Well, if it isn't little Mao!" The boy teased, "Well, if he can't make a clone then we don't have anything to worry about. He'll probably back fire a fire jutsu and splash us with water!" Mao didn't respond. He just reached for his sleeve and started to unwrap a cloth that was held there with metal-link braces. The other boys started to laugh as Mao's companion and his ninja hound rushed forward. But, like Mao, they were weak at deflecting jutsu and fell down under a blow from one of the bullies' earth jutsu. Then, when they turned back to Mao, they heard, "Iron Samurai-no-jutsu!" Mao had bitten his thumbs and streaked them across the seals on his arms. His body was shielded by a suit of chakra blade metal armor. He was cloaked in blue chakra energy and wielded a Katana. The bully was shocked as a hard fist slammed his jaw shut and as a dozen more blows met his stomach." Kamchi formed six signs and wrapped the three in tree roots. They took the team's wooden leaf headbands and left. The team with the most headbands won after all.

Next Episode Preview Below!

Next episode, who will win the final test?

Will Kana be able to pass it without using his Kekkei Genkai?

And what will the real teams be after they become ninja?

What is the Reinkan Clan's past and ties to the Uchiha?

And, what kind of various jutsu have developed since the New Generation?

All of this will come soon to !

Please leave comments, ideas and more ideas; I love to hear about what jutsu to make and characters to use them because it's hard not to copy the numerous jutsu in the show!

THANK YOU

I will keep on writing, Believe It!


End file.
